sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρήστης:IonnKorr
Είσοδος: Tuesday, 2006 - December - 12. : Ακριβέστερα, 2006 - 12/12 - 20:06. Sysop: Wednesday, 2006 - December - 13, 14:32. Γειά σας, είμαι ο IonnKorr και είμαι έναςεγκυκλοπαιδιστής. , Get immortal or die trying, 2006 - 12/12 - 20:06]] Ενδιαφέροντα Τα κύρια ενδιαφέροντά μου είναι οι δύο επιστήμες: *Ιστορία και *Φυσική. Ειδικότερα με ελκύουν: # Η εξαγωγή ιστορικών πληροφοριών από τους μύθους της Αρχαίας Μυθολογίας. # Θεωρητική Φυσική, Αστροφυσική, Κοσμολογία, Χορδιακή Θεωρία, Φυσική των Προσθέτων Διαστάσεων, Μελέτη του Χωρόχρονου. Επικούρεια επιγράμματα Πρώτο Επικούρειο επίγραμμα (for death) "Death is nothing to Us, because - when We exist, Death is not yet present, and - when Death is present, then We do not exist." "Don't worry about Death." While you are alive, you don't have to deal with being dead, but when you are dead, you don't have to deal with it either, because you aren't there to deal with it. Δεύτερο Επικούρειο επίγραμμα (for me) «Ουδέποτε ωρέχθην τοις πολλοίς αρέσκειν. ''Ά μεν γαρ εκείνοις ήρεσκεν, ουκ έμαθον˙ ά δε ήδειν εγώ, μακράν ήν της εκείνων αισθήσεως» «Ουδέποτε, Eγώ επεθύμησα να γίνω αρεστός στους Πολλούς. *Αφ' ενός, δεν ασχολήθηκα να μάθω τι αρέσει στους Πολλούς και *αφ' ετέρου, τα όσα ήξερα Εγώ βρισκόνταν πέραν της δικής τους αντίληψης.» Epicurus, ancient Greek philosopher (c. 341-271 BC) Πτολεμαϊκά επιγράμματα Πρώτο Πτολεμαϊκό επίγραμμα :Οίδα ότι θνητός έφυν και εφήμερος :αλλά όταν άστρων μαστεύω πυκνάς αμφίδρομους έλικας :ουκέτι επιψαύω Γαίης ποσίν :αλλά παρ' αυτώ Ζηνί θεοτρεφέος πίμπλαμαι αμβροσίης. Μετάφραση: :Γνωρίζω ότι θνητός και παροδικός εγεννήθην :αλλά όταν των αστέρων μελετώ τις πυκνές αμφίδρομες τροχιές :δεν πατώ, πλέον, τους πόδας μου στη Γη :αλλά πλησίον του ιδίου του Διός, θεοτρεφής, τρώγω αχόρταγα αμβροσία. Δεύτερο Πτολεμαϊκό επίγραμμα :Γαίης εν νώτισιν οχούμενος ώ Πτολεμαίε, :και βροτέης φύσιος δεσμούμενος ένθοδι τεθμών, :ουκ άστρων δη μούνον αειδίνητον ανάγκην :ουδέ πόλοιο φοράν συ διέγνως αστατεύουσαν :αλλά και αυτά περ ότι τελεί σημήια, φαίνεις. :Τούνεκα δη χρειώ καλέειν σε τινα Ουρανιώνων :αιθέριον τε νόον φορέειν, ου γήινον έμπης. :Ει, γαρ, και μερόπεσι χαμερπέσι συμβιοτεύσας, :και φύσιος θνητών περ αλυκτοπέδησιν εδέσμου :αλλά νόον παθέων εν τοίσοι πόνοισι κάθηρας, :έξω σαρκός έβης δε και αχλύος ιλυοέσσης :και τελέσεις προέειπας ες ύστερα λαχούσας. Μετάφραση: :Επικαθήμενος επί των νώτων της Γης, ώ Πτολεμαίε, :και περιοριζόμενος από την θνητή φύση και τους ανθρωπονόμους : όχι, μόνον, των αστέρων την αιώνια κίνηση : και των πόλων την ανάεη περιστροφή διέγνωσες : αλλά, και αποδείξεις περί αυτών, προσεκόμισες. : Δια τούτο, έπρεπε να σε χρίσουν Ουρανίωνα :αιθέριο νόα έχοντα και, πάντως, όχι γήινο. : Διότι, αν και συμβίωσες με χαμερπείς θνητούς : και, θνητός ων, προσδέθηκες με θλιβερά δεσμά : ωστόσο, υπομένοντας τους πόνους, απορρύπανες τον νού σου : εξήλθες του υλικού σώματος αλλά και του βορβορώδους σκότους : και την νομοτέλεια του μέλλοντος προείπες. Ετυμολογία * Ionn < ιών (μετοχή του ρήματος "ειμί") < Αιών ( = προ-ομηρικά, Century) < ~ Χρόνος ( = Time). * Korr < Khor < Χώρ < ~ Χώρος ( = Space). Ιδανική Διαμονή και ο Όρκος]] Ο ιδανικός τόπος διαβίωσης. Μακράν, από τα παράγωγα του DNA, του RNA και από τα λοιπά, πρωτεϊνικής φύσης, βιο-κατασκευάσματα. Ρητά :''Get god or die trying. :Γίνε αθάνατος ή πέθανε προσπαθώντας